


【翻译】最后的莫斯科日落 The Last Moscow Sunset

by lokitsch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Communism, Dark, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Red Son AU, Secret Identity, Sex, communism manifesto, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Moscow Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918178) by [vesper_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_house/pseuds/vesper_house). 



莫斯科的清晨是柔和的。这座城市徐徐从黑暗中走出来，如婚礼当天的新娘般，揭开她的面纱。是日，薰衣草紫的清晨中，蝙蝠侠结束了忙碌的一夜。

——————

_“自由民和奴隶、贵族和平民、领主和农奴、行会长和熟练工，简而言之，压迫者和被压迫者，始终站在彼此的对立面，进行一场不断的、时而隐蔽时而公开的斗争，而这种斗争的结局，要么是整个社会的革命性重构，要么是斗争的各阶级走向共同的毁灭。_

_在早期的历史时代，我们几乎处处都可以看到复杂的社会秩序安排，看到社会地位的繁复层次。在古罗马，有贵族、骑士、平民、奴隶；在中世纪，有封建主、臣仆、行会长、熟练工、学徒、农奴；而且几乎在每一个阶级内部，又都含有从属阶层。”_

**超人是谁？** 一个更为勇敢的作家在他的地下小册子里问道： **压迫者，抑或是被压迫者？**

——————

_当古代社会处于灭亡前的苦痛挣扎时，古时的各种宗教就被基督教所征服了。当基督教理论在18世纪被启蒙思想击败时，封建社会正与时值革命的资产阶级进行一场殊死的斗争。所谓信仰自由或道德自由的理念，不过只表示出，意识领域里统治地位的自由竞争罢了。_

_“毋庸置疑”，有人会说，“宗教、道德、哲学、政治、律法中的理念在历史发展中不断调试着自身，但宗教、道德、哲学、政治和律法本身在这种变化中却幸存下来。”_

_“此外，还存在着一切社会状态下永恒的真理，如自由、正义等等。但是共产主义废除了永恒的真理，它废除了所有宗教、所有道德，而不仅是对它们加以革新，因此，共产主义是同至今的全部历史发展进程相矛盾的。”_

_这种责难归结为什么呢？至今所有社会的历史都在阶级对立中运动，其对立在各个不同的时代具有不同的形式。_

_但是，不管阶级对立具有什么样的形式，社会上一部分人对另一部分人的剥削，总是过去各个世纪所共有的事实。因此，毫不奇怪，各个世纪的社会意识，尽管形形色色、千差万别，却总在某些共同的形式或普遍的思想下运动，这些形式，这些思想，只有当阶级对立完全消失的时候才会完全消失。_

老百姓们私下里耳语，说他确实是上帝。每个宗教都承诺有一个救世主。为什么不能是他？伟大的父，斯大林，粉碎了这些谣言，但是圣地们突然开始受到欢迎。这可以被政府所利用: 那难道不意味着，团结在一面旗帜下的斯拉夫民族是被神选中的国家吗？一个进一步宣扬共产主义是最好的生活方式的坚实基础。

然而，马克思和列宁的话比古老的迷信更为重要。宗教是民众的鸦片。是腐朽的精英们在被遗忘的日子里所堆砌的浮塔。在乌托邦里，这种滑稽作品是一文不值的。几声枪响和几次逮捕便解决了神灵突然崛起的问题。

——————

寒冷是愉悦的。它迫使身体做出更多的努力。蝙蝠侠总是乐于奉献出他的一切，把自己的身体耗尽到崩溃的边缘。这是值得的。当他第一百万次思考那个计划时，他知道这一切都是值得的。

——————

每个人都有自己的癖好。一个他们无法抗拒的恶习。有时微不足道，有时却大到招致苦痛降临。酒精、毒品、谎言、赌博、偷窃、通奸。所有镌刻在那两块石碑上的禁忌，都能让人的血液流得更快。向其屈服是人类本性中的一部分。人理应是不完美的，仅仅是挣扎着变得更好。然而，在这些卑劣的行径中，他们最真实、最自然的形态如一盏黑色的灯，闪闪发亮。

但超人不是人类。

关于他对物欲无动于衷的谣言很快被证实为真。超人可以灌下一整瓶伏特加，且不加任何畏缩。他可以一口气抽完整片烟草田里的叶子，且不带一声咳嗽。他从来不参与到游戏中去，甚至一辈子都没下过赌注。同时，他看起来对女人们的魅力也视而不见。

反抗军已多次试图给超人安排间谍。

第一个是个女孩。距超人咫尺之遥时，她设计使自己卷入了莫斯科的一场车祸。她有着伏尔加河那一畔最令人印象深刻的胸部，一头麦色的长发。当她眨着那双雌鹿般的双眼、耳语着“我的英雄”、透过撕破的衣服状似无意地展示自己的身体，联邦中的每个男人愿意在第二天早上娶她为妻。每个男人，任何男人，除了超人。他把她送去了急诊室，连看都没多看她一眼就把她扔在那里。这个女孩并没有为她的失败而哭泣; 她最终嫁给了超人把她送进的那家医院的管理者。他们一订婚，她便立即把她对反抗军的义务抛之脑后。

反抗军的人并没有停止努力。他们的计划涉及所有年龄和职业的妇女。Nadezhda是个健康的农场姑娘，与超人在乌克兰的童年伴侣相仿。Ludmila，一个激进的共产党活动家，相信在红旗下的正义和众生平等。Polina，一个医生，抽噎着，讲述她父母因为本可预防的疾病而英年早逝的悲惨故事。他们都是反抗军精心安排的提线木偶，却没有任何一个人取得成就。

“他的小同志一定是死了。”人们在酒吧下面的秘密地下室里开玩笑说，那是他们聚集在一起打印反超人宣传物料的地方。

然后便是Zinaida，或者像莫斯科人那样，就叫她Zina。她是一位芭蕾舞演员，舞蹈天赋只能与她对派对的热爱相媲美。她说话很大声，像个战士一样骂着脏话喝着酒，但这一切都只是增强了她的魅力。在舞台上，她化身为一个降临地球的幽灵，用她的美丽温柔地诱捕台下的观众。官员们把她视作宠物，和Zina一起参加舞会是社交成功的保证。在那时，他们还都不知道吉娜的真正理想。

她比任何人都更接近于成功诱引超人。在为他举办的盛大晚宴上，她看上去几乎就要美梦成真。夜色深重，所有人都已经醉了。这一次，超人没有冲出房间去拯救需要帮助的人。相反，当吉娜在舞厅的舞池里展示来自西方的极具挑衅性(且非常违法)的舞蹈时，他专注地盯着Zina的臀部。那天晚上之后，Zina在她的进况报告中，对着祖母的坟墓发誓说，超人会喝醉，或者至少是头晕。当她坐在他前面时，他看起来就是那个样子，没有摆弄椅子，只是扑通一声靠在桌子上。

“告诉我，你的癖好是什么? ”她问道。“不好意思? ”他回答说，显然很困惑。“我想知道你的癖好是什么。你喜欢什么，超人? ”她眨了眨眼，让他明白了她的意思。她承诺，他的回答并不是她所期望的，但那确确实实是他的答案： “英俊的男人。”

面具是一种赐福。脸上的面具和离群的孤独。没有人能看到蝙蝠侠在读到吉娜的报告时，咬嘴唇的样子。

可惜，这就是Zina的最后一场演出了。她和其他三名反抗军成员在宴会结束后几天，便被抓了。据说，他们的无名坟冢在通往乌拉尔的路上。当她消失后，抵抗组织终于放弃了美人计。如果说有一个女人能让超人倾心于她，那就是天堂岛的戴安娜，而她是反抗军触不可及的。

但Zina给蝙蝠侠留下了一条线索。

——————

在他离开前，在阳光有机会向士兵们暴露他的存在之前，蝙蝠侠再一次检查了宫殿的每一个入口。他可以仅凭记忆把它们画在一张纸上，但他需要确保万无一失。这个是给特种部队的、这个是给服务员的、这个是给客人们的。神奇女侠会走过它的。如果他顶着风险，离屋顶的边缘再近一点，蝙蝠侠可以透过高高的窗户看到她将要坐的桌子。很好。一切就绪。


	2. Chapter 2

_曾经所有历史上的运动都是少数人的、或为少数人谋利益的运动。无产阶级的运动是绝大多数人的、为绝大多数人谋利益的自发的独立运动。无产阶级，现今社会的最下层，若不炸毁构成官方社会的整个上层，便无法抬起头来，挺起胸来。_

“倘若整个世界上只有一个超人，他又真能代表大多数人的利益吗? ”一个军官在军事赌场喝了太多的酒后，如是问道。“什么意思，Artyom? ”他的同事又给他倒了一杯伏特加，“世界上不也只有一个斯大林吗? ”

——————

_从劳动不再能转变为资本、货币或地租，不再能转变为具有垄断力的社会力量的那一刻起，换言之，从个人财产不再转能变为资产阶级的财产、变为资本的那一刻起，你们便说，个体就被消灭了。由此可见，你们是承认，你们所理解的“个体”，不外是资产者、中产阶级的财产所有者。那这样的人，确实应该被清除出去，且再无可能重生。_

蝙蝠侠花了一些时间来编造自己的形象。波兰后裔的贫穷贵族，他的家族财富在大清洗期间，被理所当然地归还给了平民。一个失去了国家的公民，靠着昔日的荣光赖以生存。被类似的、不知怎地逃过了对富人的清洗的人，慷慨地照顾着。得益于他在建筑方面的丰厚学识，他摆脱了落魄的生活，成了个对联邦有用的人。他最大的缺点，除了贵族背景，便是谣传他是一个天主教徒，但从来没有人拿出证据，证明他有着和祖先相接近的信仰。

最困难的部分是选定哪些元素是真实的。怀着一丝遗憾，蝙蝠侠写下了他父母在他面前被枪杀的故事。每件优秀的赝品都必然有一定的真实性。一叠不起眼的文件构成了他的资料夹，这是其中的最后一张。蝙蝠侠从前有过许多的身份，但是这一个不知为何感觉有些不同。就好像他抓住了一枚梦的碎片，生活在另一个地球上的另一个人的碎片。

把假文件偷运到克格勃档案馆比他预想的要更容易——在超人的统治下，特工们变得懒惰起来。所以，当蝙蝠侠以社交名人的身份从彼得堡来到莫斯科，负责为颇有成就的市民们建造新的现代公寓时，甚至没有人对此多疑。就好像他一直存在于苏联铁腕下茫茫的数据海洋之中。

所以，他穿着自己崭新的衣服等待着，这些衣服比他小时候穿的那些可怜的衬衫更让他的皮肤感到不适；他在漂亮的房间里等待着，这些房间提醒着他，人们仍未实现平等，尽管暴君们并不这么承认；他等待着，一边模仿着他们的行为举止，一边在流逝的日子中愈发鄙视他们。

终于，他等来了他的机会。

——————

_“共产党人不会建起一个与其他工人阶级政党相对立的独立党派。他们的利益与整个无产阶级的利益是分不开的。他们没有定下任何自己的宗派原则，去试图铸型或塑造无产阶级运动。”_

“你知道，那个游行是为你准备的。”斯大林在超人日对超人说这些话的录音已被销毁，只有一份幸存了下来，现在正安全地保存在蝙蝠侠的藏身处。

虚假的危险感已经足够了。蝙蝠侠，现在是一个无辜的旁观者和一场灾难的见证者，被超人所拯救。他的魅力和恰当的话语能让他走得更远，至少孤儿院的阿姨在殴打他之前是这么说的。

她们是对的，他吸引了超人的目光。


	3. Chapter 3

在晨雾中，每个人看起来都一模一样。假使蝙蝠侠略有莽撞，让别人看见了他，早起的莫斯科市民们也没有一个能在昏暗中认出他。

——————

在派对里吸引超人的注意并不难。他迷上了书上最古老的伎俩：欲擒故纵。这并不奇怪：超人习惯了每个人向他鞠躬。当一个高大、阴郁、英俊的陌生人只给了他一个礼貌的微笑时，这必然能引起他的兴趣。

“我以前从没在这里见过你，”超人说。“我是新来的。”在这种语境下，那并不是一个真正的谎言。

当你近距离看他的时候，你会发现他非常漂亮。蝙蝠侠这样想道。美丽的人类。强大而又有着精致的特征。没有什么能暴露出他的外星血统。他甚至有点脸红，这意味着他的血管里流淌着红色的血液。他脸上的皮肤很薄，可以透出其下的一些颜色。他怎么可能刀枪不入？他的眼睛就像过去生长在蝙蝠侠父母地里的矢车菊。

他厌恶他，就像黑暗厌恶光明一样。但是他很漂亮，这让任务能更轻松地完成。

他们在远离众人视线的车子里亲热。蝙蝠侠知道了所有他需要知道的细节。超人的身体在各个方面都具有人的形状。然而，他的皮肤比正常人要热。他的体温可能是汽车挡风玻璃变雾的唯一原因。他不可能是机器人。因为那皮肤在适当的地方是如此的柔软或粗糙，舌头在湿润的嘴是如此的柔软。倘若裤子的硬度可以算作某种暗示的话，他的反应也是他这个年龄的男人在这种情况下的典型表现。人类。终究不过是人类。

“发生过什么？”他看着蝙蝠侠裸露的肩膀上的伤疤问道。闪烁的回忆几乎毁了这一刻。敲响的门，惊慌失措的父母，飞舞的文件，门被撞开了，穿制服的男人，枪响……Roslov……

“别说话。”蝙蝠侠重振精神。愤怒不能占据他，现在不行。亲吻这个男人是很困难的，这张脸庞和父母印刷的传单上、沾满了他们鲜血的传单上的人一模一样。但他能做到。随着岁月的流逝，他越来越善于控制自己的思想。他必须集中注意力。这都是计划的一部分。了解你的敌人，找到他的弱点。即使是超人也必须拥有它们。

令人惊讶的是，甚至连他的精液也没有什么不同。蝙蝠侠仔细地拭去它，以保存尽可能多的DNA。他把刺绣手帕塞进口袋，准备下车。“等等……你还没有……”

“你想报答我吗? ”那个外星人变成了深红色。他点点头。好吧。让世界上最有力的拳头握在如此脆弱的身体部位上，那感觉很可怕。蝙蝠侠不得不向自己承认，这让他很兴奋。甚至一整个中队的克格勃特工也无法从他口中套出这样的供词。但超人为他服务时是如此的温柔。在玻璃做的世界里走来走去一定很奇怪吧。他什么也没说，只是半闭着可爱的眼睛热情地陷入吻中。

那感觉很好。

——————

_“劳动人民没有国家。我们无法夺走他们未曾拥有过的东西。因为无产阶级必须首先获得政治统治权，必须崛起为国家的领导阶级，必须建立起自己的国家，迄今为止，他们便是他们自己的国家，而非资产阶级所定义的那样。”_

“他为什么要救美国人? ”一个年轻的反抗军新兵在秘密训练时好奇道。“我不知道。”她的朋友回答。“也许他只是想做点好事? ”

“这都是为了宣传，亲爱的。”他们的教练严厉地说，“他想从内部摧毁他们。不耗一兵一卒。这很聪明，真的。非常聪明。”

——————

蝙蝠侠以为在这样一个宁静的早晨，没有什么能让他生气。当一切都按计划进行的时候，没什么能让他生气。但随后，他看到了一个头部植入了芯片的男人。这让他咬紧牙关。这就是他不能退缩的原因。

——————

他采集的组织样本不够。蝙蝠侠的实验室设备并不完美，它们是由垃圾箱里的残片拼凑、或者是从军事基地偷来的，这些设备很快就毁掉了那些样本。整个任务都白费了。

他很生气，非常生气，以至于不得不毁掉一些东西。打伤某个人。最好是某个活该的人。但是，这个新世界里没有罪犯。犯罪率几乎为零——这就是事实。从他进入孤儿院时起，街道就变了。人类通过放弃自己的自由意志，来维持无罪的洁净。世间一切，都是为了更大的利益。

他得再见他一面。是为了研究取样。是的。


	4. Chapter 4

_“但是，你们共产党人想要实行公妻制啊——资产阶级齐声尖叫道。_

_资产阶级只将他的妻子视作一个生产工具。他们听到生产工具将被共同利用，自然而然，便不能不得出结论，说相同的命运也会落在妇女身上。_

_他们甚至想也没有想过，真正的关键是在于消除妇女单纯作为生产工具的地位。_

_此外，道貌岸然的资产阶级假装是共产党人公开设立公妻制，并对此表示愤慨，没什么比这更荒谬了。共产党无需创立公妻制，它自古有之。_

_我们的资产阶级，不满足于支配他们的无产阶级的妻子和女儿，不必说一般的嫖娼，他们甚至以引诱彼此的妻子为乐。_

_资产阶级的婚姻，实际上是一种公妻制。因此，共产党人最多能会被指责的是，他们希望以公开合法化的公妻制，取代虚伪含糊的公妻制。”_

戴安娜一直在接连不断地暗示。她知道超人，至少说他人类的那部分，有一个朴素的出身。乌克兰中部的一个小村庄。她越来越确信，他一定是在一个看不到女人的农场里生活了许多年。她在凡人的世界里还没遇到过如此单纯的人。“请告诉我，”她终于问道，“你知道关于你的母星的任何事情吗? ”

“恐怕不。”他微笑着，仅有一丝悲伤挂在他脸上，“我唯一知道的是，它已经灭亡了。”

“你认为女人是你们种族的一部分吗? ”

“是啊，当然。”超人看起来有点尴尬，“为什么其他星球上不会有女人呢? ”

“我只是好奇。别太往心里去，老朋友。你想想，假如地球上有天堂岛，或许你们的星球也可能是一个只有男性居住的地方? ”超人笑了。“我们不能断言那不是真的。我们真的无法确定。但那会是个很可怕的景象。”

“是啊，”戴安娜喝了一小口葡萄酒，“太可怕了。”

——————

下一次他们再见，是在华沙。

蝙蝠侠可以想出成千上万种方法，去说服超人来到这个陌生的城市。呼救，设计一次抢劫，和一些可怜的、毫无防备的白痴一起冲到前线，在文化宫里点亮一只巨大的蝙蝠标志。

然而，他所扮演的角色是微妙的，所以他选择了一种微妙的方式：一封电报。

他心里的一部分不相信事情能这么简单。他已经习惯于数月的计划。错综复杂、扭曲的谎言和秘密织起一张蛛网。他倾尽所有，以避开联邦和超人的无所不知的眼睛。一些墨水和纸张真的足以把他引入一个陷阱吗？

是的，它能。仅仅是一个无辜的邀请：我想和你聊聊。如果你有时间，就到华沙来，B。

就这样，超人降临在他的阳台上。动作轻缓，他的脚温柔地踏上瓦片，就像只在屋顶上游荡的猫。蝙蝠侠，或者更确切地说，他所扮演的那个角色，看起来十足迷人。从头到脚都是一个为了更美好的世界而牺牲自己的贵族。他简短地幻想过一个不同的生活，在那里，商品交易是日常的一部分。在那里，花钱去买漂亮东西不是个问题。这些想法很快就从他的脑海中被抹去。一个孤儿的愚蠢幻想罢了。

尽管如此，他还是把自己当作一场款待呈上。超人意识到了，而他也注意到超人突然的害羞。“同志，”蝙蝠侠说，他的喉咙已经被他必须用的那种虚假的、唱歌般的声音弄疼了。今晚过后，他将沉默一个星期，仅仅是因为他对现在的自己感到厌恶。“谢谢你来见我。”

“同志，我不会错过与这样一位伟大的公民会面的机会。”他确实令人印象深刻，蝙蝠侠想道。

总是用这样完美的、圆滑的宣传论调来谈吐。高贵，却不冷不热。感激，却空洞虚无。像一尊外表美丽的空心雕像。看在上帝的份上，他看起来的确像一尊雕像。他身上的男子气概与力量，是文艺复兴时期的艺术家只能在梦中幻想的东西。苏联的工匠们，用他们已被扼杀的艺术，无法照亮一丝他的美丽。在海报上，超人看起来总是平淡无奇、毫无生气。就像他在蝙蝠侠的父母为之丧命的那些纸片上一样。

他咬紧牙关。“何不如随便坐呢，同志。”他尽可能多地甜言蜜语着。这不是他天生的，但接下来他还有更糟糕的事情要做。他需要集中注意力，淡化那些无用的感情。他还有任务要完成。“威士忌? ”

“这是禁酒，同志。”蝙蝠侠轻轻地笑了，“确实是。我道歉，超人。我仍对你的道德准则感到敬畏。”

“我只是试着区别是非。”超人的声音以一种奇怪的方式颤抖着，或许是……？“你紧张吗，同志? ”

“我为什么会紧张? ”超人像个女孩一样脸红了，气恼道。答对了。天哪，这几乎太简单了。蝙蝠侠还期待有点挑战呢。“伏特加? ”他指着吧台说道。超人害羞地点点头。“告诉我，这对你有作用吗? ”

“并不完全，但拜托，请你保守这个秘密。”

“当然。”蝙蝠侠把装着酒的杯子递给他，“我可以向你保证，我是一个非常注重隐私的人。”

“你意思是你能保守秘密? ”

“没错，同志。”

他们甚至连那杯伏特加都没喝。沙发上，他们在草率地接吻，就像那些有着年轻的心灵和光滑的脸庞的人一样。蝙蝠侠甚至没有意识到，当他被带到床上的时候，他的脉搏跳得很快，他的汗却像冰一样冷。这种关爱几乎让人无法忍受。超人，脱掉他的衣服，把他温柔地放在床上，亲吻他的每一寸肌肤，就好像他是什么值得爱护的东西一样。如果他闭上眼睛，那便感觉很好，近乎寻常。可他内心深处某种丑陋的东西让他无法放松。

他几乎是不由自主地做出这些动作、泄出那些声音。超人是如此的温柔，如此小心地使用他的双手和其中蕴含的力量。在黑暗中，他看起来和蝙蝠侠在街上遇到的人没有什么不同。只是一个美丽、强壮的农民。不是什么值得恐惧的威胁。

“操我吧。”他耳语道，呈上他自己。他无法欺骗自己，他渴望着这一切。他渴望那种力量的每一寸。去触摸禁止触摸的东西。去被占有和夺走。去归属于某个人一次，即便只是一个晚上。即便是被敌人。

他并没有完全地迷失自我。他仔细观察着他上方那神圣的面孔，其中每一个细节。头发、睫毛、可以在显微镜下观察到的微小碎片。他沦陷于超人进入他身体的那一刻，以至于为此而尖叫。这可能是最珍贵的样本了，所以他为此做得很努力。他重演了他看过的每一部色情电影，只是为了确保他能得到他想要的。

他做到了。超人很好地填满了他，伴随着唇上的最后一吻。任务完成了。


	5. Chapter 5

_美洲的发现、绕过好望角的航行，为新兴的资产阶级开辟了新天地。东印度和中国的市场、美洲的殖民化、与殖民地的贸易、交换手段和一般商品的增加，推动了商业、航海和工业前所未有地蓬勃，从而促进了摇摇欲坠的封建社会中革命因素的迅速发展。_

_以前那种封建的或行会的工业经营方式，已不能满足新市场日益增长的需求了。工场手工业代替了这种经营方式。行会师傅被工业的中间阶层排挤掉了；各种行业组织之间的分工随着各个作坊内部的分工的出现而消失了。_

_但是，市场持续增长，需求不断上升。即使是工场手工业也不能满足其需求了。为此，蒸汽和机械开始了工业生产的革命。现代大工业取代了工场手工业；工业中百万富翁、整个产业大军的首领们、现代资产者将工业中间阶层取而代之。_

_现代大工业建立了因美洲的发现而可能的世界市场。这个市场极大地促进了商业、航海和陆路交通的发展。这种发展又反过来促进了工业的扩展，同时，随着工业、商业、航海业和铁路的扩展，资产阶级得到了相同程度的发展，增加自己的资本，把中世纪遗留下来的一切阶级都排挤到下来。_

“你现在一定很高兴，”露易丝几乎要朝卢瑟的脸吐口水了，“终于有一场你赢不了的比赛了！没有能比这更好的事情发生在你身上了，对吗！？ ”

“赢不了！？ ”卢瑟生气的时候，他的声音几乎有一种机械的声调。“赢不了！？ ”他把东西从桌子上扫开。附近的助手们都窘迫地站着。“你怎么敢说我不会赢！你怎么能这么想！没有比我更强大的力量！我，露易丝！”

有那么一瞬间，她确信他会杀了她。一声听起来奇怪的遥远巨响。露易丝朝旁边看了看。一个穿着白大褂的年轻男子躺在地上，脸上空白一片。他的同事们匆匆忙忙地把尸体抬起来。莱克斯还在尖叫。“我决不会让自由世界在一个暴君手里窒息！”

——————

Roslov的提议来得正是时候。起初，蝙蝠侠对与他合作的想法感到恶心，而且还要在此基础上使用美国武器！但他再也不能欺骗自己了。据他所知，目前还没有办法能真正伤到超人。他越努力，就越意识到自己在原地打转。这让他感到无穷无尽的沮丧。他不得不面对现实: 他失败了。他所有的周密计划都毫无结果。如果有任何人知道他做了什么……他愿意为此堕落多远……他们会钦佩他，或是厌恶地转身离开？

接受外界的帮助伤害了他的骄傲。然而，随之而来的是巨大成功的许诺。他只是不能错过这个机会，去测试那些肮脏的西方人想出的随便什么东西的机会。

最重要的是，他无法抗拒向Roslov作出承诺。一旦一切结束，将带来漫长而痛苦的死亡的承诺。

那夜，蝙蝠侠睡得像个婴儿。

——————

_“资产阶级存在和处支配地位的必要条件，是资本的形成和增殖，资本的条件是雇佣劳动。雇佣劳动完全依赖于劳动者之间的竞争。资产阶级无意中造成而又无力抵抗的工业进步，使工人通过结社而达到的革命联合代替了他们由于竞争而造成的分散状态。于是，随着大工业的发展，资产阶级赖以生产和占有产品的基础本身也就从它的脚下被挖掉了。因此，资产阶级所生产的，首先是它自己的掘墓者。它的灭亡和无产阶级的胜利一样，是不可避免的。”_

_“共产主义的特征不是废除一般的所有制，而是废除资产阶级的所有制。_

_但是，现代资产阶级私有制是建立在阶级对立上面、建立在少数人对多数人的剥削以实现产品生产和占有上面的、最后而又最完备的表现。_

_从这个意义上说，共产党人的理论可以概括为一句话: 废除私有制。_

_有人指责我们共产党人，说我们要消灭个人所得的、劳动所得的财产，要消灭构成个人的一切自由、活动和独立的基础的财产。_

_好一个来之不易，自取自得！你们说的是资产阶级所有制的那种小资产阶级的、小农的财产吗？那种财产用不着我们去消灭，工业的发展已经把它消灭了，且每天都在消灭它。_

_或者，你们说的是现代的资产阶级的私有财产吧？_

_但是，难道雇佣劳动，无产者的劳动，会给无产者创造出财产来吗？无稽之谈。这种劳动所创造的是资本，即剥削雇佣劳动的财产，只有在不断产生出新的雇佣劳动来重新加以剥削的条件下才能增加起来的财产。现今的这种财产是在资本和雇佣劳动的对立中运动的。让我们来看看这种对立的两个方面吧。_

_做一个资本家，这就是说，他在生产中不仅占有一种纯粹个人的地位，而且占有一种社会的地位。资本是集体的产物，它只有通过社会许多成员的共同活动，而且归根到底只有通过社会全体成员的共同活动，才能运动起来。_

_因此，资本不是一种个人力量，而是一种社会力量。_

_因此，把资本变为公共的、属于社会全体成员的财产，这并不是把个人财产变为社会财产。这时所改变的只是财产的社会性质。它将失掉它的阶级性质。”_

“我们平等吗，超人? ”

这是个必然触动神经的问题。“当然。”他的回答迅速而紧张。“当你触摸云朵的时候，你也真的那么相信吗? ”蝙蝠侠躺在昂贵的床单上沉思道。“你怎么了? ”超人赤裸着，看起来却和穿着制服的他一样望而生畏，俯视人类就像看着蟑螂一样。“没什么。”蝙蝠侠把烟头摁在水晶烟灰缸里，然后开始穿衣服。

他其实有点希望超人阻止他的。但那没有发生。很好。他有他需要的所有样品了。是时候测试绿色矿物了。


	6. Chapter 6

过去，清晨曾比夜晚更令他害怕。清晨意味着又一天的折磨。到了夜晚，一切似乎都很清晰。他的目标是在孤儿院度过的一个不眠之夜中产生的。他睡得太少了。或许那就是他看起来比实际年龄大一点的原因。

他的胃疼着。是时候再注射一次吗啡了。只剩几个小时了。复仇的滋味使期待甘甜如蜜。

——————

_“有人反驳说，一旦私有制被消灭，一切工作就会停止，懒惰之风就会兴起。_

_这样说来，资产阶级社会早就应该因懒惰而灭亡了，因为在这个社会里是劳者不获，获者不劳的。所有这些顾虑，都可以归结为这样一个同义反复：一旦没有资本，也就不再有雇佣劳动了。_

_所有这些对共产主义的物质产品的占有方式和生产方式的责备，也被扩及到精神产品的占有和生产方面。正如阶级的所有制的终止在资产者看来是生产本身的终止一样，阶级的教育的终止在他们看来就等于一切教育的终止。_

_资产者唯恐失去的那种教育，对绝大多数人来说是把人训练成机器。_

_但是，你们既然用你们资产阶级关于自由、教育、法等等的观念来衡量废除资产阶级所有制的主张，那就请你们不要同我们争论了。你们的观念本身是资产阶级的生产关系和所有制关系的产物，正如你们的法不过是你们这个阶级的意志一样，而这种意志的内容，是由你们这个阶级的物质生活条件来决定的。_

_你们的利己观念使你们把自己的生产关系和所有制关系从历史的、生产过程中暂时的关系变成永恒的自然规律和理性规律，这种利己观念是你们和一切灭亡了的统治阶级所共有的。谈到古代所有制的时候你们所能理解的，谈到封建所有制的时候你们所能理解的，一谈到资产阶级所有制你们就再也不能理解了。”_

“你的护照已经准备好了，”卢瑟在电话里说道，“你很快就能成为美国公民。”蝙蝠侠沉默着。“我可没同意过这种事。”

“不管你同不同意，地下生活对你来说都不安全。一切都准备好了。你只需要跳上飞机，作为一个健全的自由人开始新的生活。”

“我不想要。”

沉默。

“我觉得，你没有意识到自己惹上的烂摊子有多严重。”卢瑟放弃了那些优雅的措辞，“你不能跟我上床，然后像个妓女一样在早上离开。”

“世界上没有比当个美国公民更像婊子的活了。每个人都从背后操你，连一个最小的吻也不施舍。”

“你怎么敢这么说？你？！一个来自第三世界独裁国家的该死的农民? ! 听好了…… ”

“我听够了。我宁愿死也不愿做美国人。”就像超人一样，他只是简短地思考了一下。他挂了电话，迅速离开了电话亭。

——————

_“消灭家庭！即使是最极端的激进派也对共产党人的这个臭名昭著的提议表示愤慨。_

_现代的、资产阶级的家庭是建立在什么基础上的呢？是建立在资本上面，建立在私人收益上面的。这种家庭只有在资产阶级那里才以完整的的形式存在着。而这种模式的补充，是无产者的被迫独居和公开的卖淫。_

_资产者的家庭自然会随着这种补充的消失而消失，且两者都会随着资本的消失而消失。_

_你们是责备我们要消灭父母对子女的剥削吗？我们承认这种罪状。_

_但是，你们说，我们用社会教育代替家庭教育，就是要消灭人们最亲密的关系。_

_而你们的教育不也是由社会决定的吗？不也是由你们进行教育的那种社会关系决定的吗？不也是由社会，通过学校等等进行的直接的或间接的干涉决定的吗？共产党人并没有发明社会对教育的影响；他们仅仅是要改变这种影响的性质，要使教育摆脱资产阶级的影响。_

_无产者的一切家庭联系越是由于大工业的发展而被破坏，他们的子女越是由于这种发展而被变成单纯的商品和劳动工具，资产阶级关于家庭和教育、关于父母和子女的神圣关系的花言巧语就越是令人作呕。”_

蝙蝠侠经常想起他的父母。如果他再对自己坦诚一点的话，实际上是每时每刻。为什么他们开始在反抗军工作？他们的动力是什么？是自私吗？是为了更高的利益吗？他们相信他们会给他一个比他们成长的世界更好的世界吗？因为一些愚蠢的传单，他永远都没机会问出这么多问题了。有时候他讨厌他们这么鲁莽。他们本可以幸福快乐的。一起住在他们的村子里，不管任何人。他可以去上学，然后回家，享受一顿温暖的饭和妈妈的拥抱。他未能拥有，因为他的父母信仰着比家庭更高的东西。现在他也是如此。是吗？

“抓紧了，同志，”医生说，然后把手术刀放在了蝙蝠侠躺着的那张差劲的病床旁。“这会很痛的。”

“我就指望这个了。”他说，看着这些炸药，它们会把天空照得那般明亮，以至于他在天堂的父母或许也能看到。

——————

_“问题十：无产者和奴隶有什么区别？_

_答：奴隶是被一次性卖掉的。无产者必须一天一天、一小时一小时地出卖自己。奴隶是某一个主人的财产，且正是由于这个原因，他的生活不管如何糟糕，总还是有保障的。而无产者可以说是整个资产者阶级的奴隶，不是某一个主人的奴隶，如果没有人需要他的劳动，就没有人购买它，因而他的生活是没有保障的。奴隶被看作物，不算公民社会的成员。无产者被承认是人，是市民社会的成员。因此，奴隶能够比无产者生存得好些，但无产者处于较高的发展阶段。奴隶通过成为无产者、在所有的私有制关系中只要废除奴隶制关系就能解放自己。无产者却只有废除一切所有制才能解放自己。”_

**全世界无产者，联合起来！**

主入口上方的横幅令人印象深刻，它们几乎和来到宫殿的客人们一样光鲜亮丽。漂亮的人们穿着华丽的衣服。蝙蝠侠深情地望着他们。当你被美好的事物包围时，做个木偶可能会变得容易些。今夜，他们将欣赏烟火。

他意识到自己已经超过48小时没有进食了。然而，他并没有感到虚弱。恰恰相反，他不记得上一次像这样充满活力是什么时候了。漫长的岁月指引他走到此处。终于。陷阱已经设好了。眼下他得抓紧时间。是时候准备飞机了。然后他所要做的，就是等待神奇女侠的到来。

随后，不可言说的事情便会发生。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> [1]两块石板上的罪孽：指摩西十诫  
> [2]Stalin一名源于俄语Steel，曾被翻译为“钢铁之子”  
> [3]本文为漫画原著向，后续剧情即为原著走向  
> [4]引用部分出自共产党宣言和共产主义信条草案，参考了中文马克思主义文库登载的翻译


End file.
